hgavfandomcom-20200215-history
Blossom
Blossom Utonium is the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. While not as well known, Blossom Utonium joined the Hunger Games back in February 2015 in her child form. She is the self proclaimed, "smartest" of the three Powerpuff girls. History of the Games 'ABOUT BLOSSOM' Blossom is one of the youngest competitors in the game, aging at 13 years old in her older form, and 5 years in her child form. The self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls is often seen the most mature of the three girls, the exception being when she has touched alcohol. She is known for being aggressive towards others who can or who have harmed both her sisters, while on the other hand, she has been shown to be respectful to those who are nice to them. She is very protective of both her sisters and will do anything to see them accomplish their goals. 'BLOSSOM'S HISTORY' Blossom joined the Hunger Games back in February 2015, while in her much younger, child form. While not very active, she still participated as much as she could. Blossom continued to participate in the games until one day she entered a game at a much older age. It is unknown as to how this happened, as she has no memory as to ever being in the games before. Some suggest that it is an alter ego, a completely different character in general. This theory could hold true, both of them have been shown to have fairly different traits. The older Blossom is known to have a very extreme attitude. With an, "either you're with me and my sisters, or you are against us" type of attitude. While this may not sound like a good idea, it has saved her sisters in the past. While the younger Blossom is known to be more caring and open, but sometimes clumsy. 'BLOSSOM'S VICTORIES' So far, Blossom has only won one game. Blossom won the Mion Games V58 in the beggining of May. This is her only victory so far. 'ALLIES' Blossom has grown a friendship between Captain Luna and a few others as of recent 5/17/15 RIVALS Blossom's first ever rival was back when she first participated in the games. This rival was none other than the famous, Shovel Knight. It is unknown as to when she began a rivalry with him, but many have come to the conclusion that the rivalry started when she was about to win her first game. It came down to a one versus one final battle between her and Shovel Knight. Blossom, being new, was not experienced enough to defeat Shovel Knight. She was swiftly defeated in honorable combat. She then vowed revenge for taking her victory, and swore to defeat him in another one versus one combat, someday. She has lost three times to Shovel Knight so far. 'THE SLADE RAPE' In April, 2015. One of the biggest events to occur for the Powerpuff Girls was the "Slade Rape". This occured when all three Powerpuff Girls decided to go together as one tribute in an anonymous Hunger Game. Slade, previously mentioning that he was interested in what the Chemical X was capable of, took advantage of the Powerpuff girls, overpowering them, and raping all three girls at once. It is unknown as to how he got the strength to overpower all three girls, but Yuki thankfully was there to prevent it from continuing. This forever scarred the girls, leaving this tragic event in their memories forever. 'THE HOSHI WEDDING' On May 11th, Hoshi and Shion were due to marriage. Blossom suggested that both her sisters participate in the games, while she watched. Blossom then decided to go to the bar and watch Buttercup and Bubbles participate in the games, she fell into a state of depression, realizing of her attitude towards others is one of the main reasons for causing her to not find anyone who would love her. She then took a few drinks and realized her sister, Bubbles, had already lost the games and was furiously demanding alcohol as she entered the bar. This concerned Blossom, as she watched Bubbles start to drink heavily. Blossom eventually lost track after Bubbles had drank over HALF of the bar's alcohol and and stumbled out of the bar. After realizing Bubbles was missing, Blossom grew concerned and searched for her sister, hoping for the best. By the time she found her, it was too late. Blossom realized that Bubbles had hung herself from the depression of not having Macho Man, Randy Savage. 'SLADES RETURN AND THE DEAL' Not too long after the wedding, Slade had returned, after previously being missing for a couple days. He made a deal with Buttercup, and said that he would release Bubbles if she chose him, instead of her recently newfound love, Gravesly. After an argument between Slade and many of the other tributes, he had put up a poll as to which Buttercup should fall in love with. Gravesly won the poll, by with 8 for him, and 7 to Slade. Just as Slade was about to leave, Blossom issued a challenge to him. If she was able to receive three dubs, from the help of all the other tributes, Bubbles would be released, and he would take her place in hell. Slade eventually agreed. After 50+ tributes participation of attempting to give Blossom the energy she needed to defeat Slade, she eventually gathered the dubs from within herself, the dubs from Schmendrick the Magician, and the dubs from Slade himself after attempting to stop Blossom, she gathered to energy she needed to defeat Slade and return Bubbles back to life. It's unknown if Slade is gone for good, or if he will return in the future. As of 5/17/15, Slade had returned. Unfortunately, all he could do was spectate. He had claim that he is only able to leave from hell for a few minutes to spectate. He is unable to join the games or cause any harm to any tributes. He will remain this way until another Avafag has picked him up for their own use. 'ROWDY RUFF BOYS SURPRISE (in progress)' As of April 13th, a familiar face joined the games, much to Blossom's surprise. An anonymous user has chosen Brick as their tribute. This has caused much confusion between the relationship between Brick and Blossom. Many say that they are brother and sister, this is not true. Brick and his brothers were created by Mojojojo, while Blossom and her sisters were created by Professor Utonium. This has led many to believe that they are lovers. This has yet to have been confirmed at this time, as Blossom still sees him as the threat he was back when they were younger. On April 14th Blossom had made a bet to give Brick one 'small' kiss if he won the Dark Side Games (43rd). Eventually Brick was victorious, leaving Blossom baffled. She eventually went through with her deal and gave him a short kiss. She claims that it didn't change anything between them, although her attitude has been less aggressive. On April 16th, Blossom admitted that she could not love Brick due to the fact that he is a clone of her, and would cause only an upset within the community if the both of them had competed in the future. This was a very hard decision for her, as she had grown deep feelings for him at the time, but ultimately she wanted to do this to ensure that one franchise does not have too many tributes.''' '''RELATIONSHIPS As of 5/18/15, Blossom has surprised Illyasveil Von Einzbern in the middle of the games. Witnesses had said that she had picked her up and kissed her in the middle of the games. A few games after that, Blossom had been left confused about her sexuality. Eventually she decided to ignore the feelings and stick with Ilya. They have shown their affection for each other through out the games and have continued to do so to this day. As of 5/24/15, Blossom had passed away. She is no longer in a relationship with Ilya 'BLOSSOMS REQUIEM' On 5/20/15, A fae by the name of Airy had manipulated Blossom's sister Bubbles into winning games for her. She promised in return to find out who Bubbles secret lover was. As time grew on, other tributes grew suspicious and impatient. Buttercup eventually demanded on 5/24/15 for Airy to reveal herself. She complied, and immediately began sacrificng tributes for her to achieve power, due to Bubbles not being able to win 3 games earlier. Blossom, Baboon, Tomoko Kuroki, and Lucario were all sacrificed. As she continued to her rampage of tributes, other tributes had formed a plan to defeat Airy. NepNep was able to achieve quads, but this was during transformation and had missed. Buttercup then formed a plan to defeat Airy by receiving 5 dubs and a poll on who should she save from the sacrificed tributes. Unfortunately, she received only one dub, and the other tributes had lost their patience. Buttercup, Blossom, Bubbles, Lucario, Tomoko Kuroki, and Baboon were all defeated for not receiving the last four dubs. Without the power, Airy had overpowered them, and killed them, ending their legacy dissapointingly early. Category:Avatars